The present invention relates to a voltage supply circuit for applications which require a highly accurate, highly efficient output voltage for varying input voltages.
High efficiency voltage supplies utilizing switching controllers have a ripple in the output voltage. Often this rippled output voltage may not be tolerated by certain loads. In addition, the response of such switching controllers to varying input voltages may be such that those switching controllers are inappropriate for certain applications.
Also known in the art are linear controllers which show nearly no ripple in the output voltage. However these linear controllers are of low efficiency due to the commonly large difference between input and output voltages at nearly the same input and output currents. Usually the efficiency is better when the difference between the input and output voltage becomes smaller.